Truth or Dare
by artichan13
Summary: Toph, Zuko, the Duke and Teo play truth or dare and secrets are reveled. Tokka. Implied Zutara and Haru/Suki.


**Truth or Dare**

The night was warm. The ground's vibrations were soothing. Supposedly, the stars were twinkling, beautifully lost in the deep night sky. Toph, of course, wouldn't know that herself, but that what everyone told her.

Sokka, Aang, and Haru had gone off into the city to bring back food for everyone. Suki and Katara were bonding by a distant lake. Toph always wondered what it would be like to join them, but she wasn't too fond of water, and she definitely didn't want to do whatever girly things they did: she had a reputation to maintain, so she always declined their polite offer and stayed behind.

Toph sat in a circle around the crackling fire with Zuko, the Duke, and Teo. They were frequently left there together, so they made a habit of playing truth or dare when they were.

"Ok, Teo, truth or dare?" Zuko chuckled.

"Teo scratched his head in though, then answered. "Truth."

"Zuko grinned mischiefly. "Which of the girls would you go out with?"

Toph felt nervous vibrations from Teo, and curious ones from herself, Zuko, and the Duke.

"I wouldn't. I never really bothered to think about it. I didn't really think I stood a chance with any of them, you know," he gestured to his legs, "with this…disability and all.

Zuko and the Duke turned to Toph. She sighed and stamped her hand on the ground. After a moment, she took her hand off the ground. "I sense no lies." They turned back to Teo in shock and disbelief. "T-Teo!" Zuko stammered, "Don't think like that! You're a great guy! No girl in her right mind would pass you up because of a silly disability! Disability doesn't mean disadvantage. Take Toph here, for example, disability and all but the Duke still has a crush on her."

Embarrassed vibrations spiked from the Duke.

"I do not!" the Duke argued, voice slightly raised.

"Oh please, you like Toph as much as Haru likes Suki!" Zuko started.

"As much as Zuko likes Katara!" Teo added gleefully.

"As much as Toph likes Sokka!" Zuko finished.

Zuko was horrified once he'd realized what came out of his mouth. Toph had trusted him, and _only_ him, with that secret. He scrunched up his face and tightened his wrists to brace for impact. He heard fast-shifting rocks and quickly opened his eyes to see that a circle of spikes shot up from the ground and surrounded him. The Duke and Teo weren't all that concerned or worried as they were hysterically amused.

"Zuko! I trusted you with that secret!" Toph scolded, now feeling humiliated.

"I'm sorry, Toph! It slipped, I swear! And it's not like they weren't going to find out anyway; you and Sokka are bound to be together eventually!" Zuko winced once again.

However, Toph returned the ground to its usual state. Zuko cautiously sat down as Toph slumped onto the ground, crossing her legs and leaning forward, her chin resting in her right palm. "Not likely. Sokka sees me as '_one of the guys_', as his best friend, he'll never see me otherwise."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Toph." Teo smirked. "You should hear the way he talks about you; he takes a lot of pride in you, the way you earthbend, despite your size and disability. He doesn't talk that highly about anybody! Not even Suki when they we together!"

This statement pleased Toph, although she wasn't going to let that show, she was relieved that she was the only one that could sense vibrations. "Yeah, yeah, so I'm the coolest person ever and Sokka knows it, but everyone knows it! So anyways, can I trust you guys to keep it a secret?"

"Of course."

"Sure thing!"

"I'm always better with my second chances."

Toph smiled at Zuko's last remark. She could sense upbeat vibrations coming from her friends. She suddenly began to feel three more familiar vibrations approaching.

"Sokka, Twinkletoes, and Haru are coming, so not a word of this, alright?

Sure enough, those exact three came back with food-filled baskets. They set down the food and walked over to join their friends.

"What are we missing?" Haru asked the Duke.

"Oh nothing, just a friendly game of Truth or Dare." The Duke responded, with a dreadful attempt to keep a straight face.

"Ok, let's get on with it!"

Teo looked around at his three new choices. "Sokka, truth or dare?"

That should even have been a question when it came to Sokka.

"Dare, dare, dare, dare!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS TOPH!" Teo, the Duke, and Zuko shouted in unison.

"Wait, wha- " Toph began, but was interrupted due to the fact that Sokka _never_ refused a dare. Toph couldn't resist and melted.

Once they realized the crowd watching them, they broke apart quickly, both blushing violently. Toph didn't need vibrations to tell that everyone else was grinning. She punched Sokka in the arm.

"Right…urm, Zuko, truth or dare?" Sokka asked awkwardly.


End file.
